


You are too old

by Marylebone221



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad, built relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: Tom comes home after being told that he is too old to play loki





	You are too old

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoiler for Infinity War

The awesome looking me in front of me said what?  
“they told me I am too old to play Loki!”  
I do not know how to react. I believe my face to show the mixture of feelings my brain goes through. I want to start laughing in utter disbelief, then I want to cry when I look into is beautiful face and see the defeat glaring in his eyes. Then again I want to scream and shout and curse at the people calling him to old for Loki. I mean what is Thor without Loki or better said what is Marvel without Loki. Ok maybe I do not have the most objective perspective, but to hell with that. Loki is the character that enticed me first he was the one character that made me fall in love with superhero movies. First of all the Thor movies and then the Avenger movies! So how can someone say that this beautiful creature does not belong there anymore. Ok they kill Loki in like every single movie or let the audience believe they have killed him, but Tom has never come home as defeated as this. How in hell am I suppose to react know?  
He is definitely awaiting an answer… I don’t even know how much time has passed or how long we are standing in the kitchen doorway him still wearing his raincoat and me a coffee mug in my hand with his content growing cold.  
The only thing coming to my mind is letting the mug falling to the floor and hugging him tight to me. He is taken by surprise and takes a few seconds to hug me back. But when he does it feels as if he needed this hug more than ever. I push my face into his neck and just hold him. I think he is crying silently and that makes me cry too. How dares someone telling this gorgeous creature that he is to old for a character that he has made iconic in the first. How can someone say this to the nicest person in the universe. Unlike him I wanna rip something of the person who told him that and that a*** should better NEVER cross my pass.  
We stop the hug and I look in his weary eyes, cup his face and kiss him. There are no words to repair what these prior words have done to him. They have killed a huge part of confidence that has been built over the past years. I take his hand and lead him to the couch. I let the coffee dry on the floor.  
We are lieing on the couch, absentmindedly I am playing with his soft, blond curls. We haven’t said a word and I am trying to find the right words but I think there are non. Especially non without me cursing all around!  
Suddenly he looks up into my eyes…


End file.
